kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Barrens Chat
Mudkipz, Desu, and Bruce Lee kills Chuck Norris. A room that is frequently visited by admins,(especially greg) mods, and some of the greatest trolls/counter-trollers the world of kongregate has ever known. Trolls frequently visit this chatroom, as well as modcallers, mods, and greg... In this room, you will find no matriarch and or patriarch. The population of Barreners that are not trolls, about 35%, are absolutely hilarious. The Barrens is the funniest room when most trolls are gone from it, and sometimes, even funnier when they are present! Allies and Enemies Allies: Feed the Ducks Critical Failure Atlas Park Remnants of Disputed Galaxy Enemies The Abyss Moderators who don't stay with us Barrensis, Chapter One On the first day, Greg said let there be Kong. And lo, there was Kong. On the Second day, Greg said "Let there be games, that users might play to gain points and fame." And there were games. On the Third day, Greg said "Let there be chatrooms, so users might converse and Kongregate together." And there were chatrooms. On the Forth day, Greg said, "Let there be forums, so users might post their art or thoughts to the community at large" and there was forums. On the Fifth day, Greg said, "Let there be Moderators, to keep the sinners in line" And there was moderators. On the Sixth day, Greg said, "Let there be Barrens Chat, the greatest of all realms, and here i will create my people" And it was so. On the Seventh day, Greg slept in, and because he couldn't leave a good thing alone, decided to create kreds jewgold , a means to gouge the common user of their monies. Barrens Chat Government This is the government as it stands, as of August 12, 2009. Greg: Almighy President SevenofSpades: President's Guard KakkoiiBishounen: President's Guard xFreakx: General of the Army MindHacker: Official Haxxor Boometh: High Knight of Barrens and Prince Bassium: High Knight of Barrens and wielder of the Lolcatz Guitar Fox2: High Knight of Barrens and wielder of the most holy FIST OF RAAAAAAAAGE Sheensghost: High Knight of Barrens and Troll Smiter LazyDevil: High Knight of Barrens and esteemed noob crusher XxJuDaSxX: Troll Executioner KingKyd: High Troll Executioner SixShotSin: Guard of the Barrens Chat Karfolian: Guard of the Barrens Chat Beginning In the beginning of Barrens Chat, there was the royalty. There came the King, KingKyd, and the Queen, Queenoflands. They had a young adopted prince who dubbed himself "Boometh". He was very noble, and the people enjoyed him liek a mudkip. He had many princesses apparently, but he only recalls the first one. The royal family also owned a lolcat, Rothycat, who later became a moderator. After awhile, the remainder of Barrens tried to overthrow The King. Apparently they succeeded, and being dumbasses, tried to recruit an egg for a leader. That failed, and The King came back onto his "throne" There came the enemies of the land of Barrens Chat, the Pwners who are too narcissistic. MindHacker, the mortal enemy of KingKyd, charged at him with his fellows, and there came the downfall of Royalty. These users came forward, to help rebuild Barrens Chat and they built a new form of government that was made for the internet: democracy. Sheensghost, xFreakx, CJCommando, Assasin366 XxJuDaSxX, Bassium, SevenofSpades, Fox2, Joboman, KingKyd, and Monkeygirl. These users, now dubbed the regulars and Knights of Barrens Chat, protect the Barrens Chat from noobs, trolls, and idiots. Prophets, Chapter 1 And the developers grew jealous of Greg and the Moderators, and into the Holy Gardens of Barrens Chat did invite trolls. This was a bad thing. Really, really, really bad. And so, the people called for a prophet. When none came, the people fell into a despair, and many left Barrens in search of new lands. But, as recorded in the late summer of '09, the troll population has seemed to drop immensely, and more non-troll users are becoming regulars. And thus, the Sacred Oases of Barrens Chat became no less trolled than many other chatrooms. As fate should have it, a user came to Kong. He wittily smote the trolls with his verbal might, and owned the ones who trolled the most. His name was KingKyd, a self-made prophet of... himself.When his work was done smiting the ungrateful ones, he rode out into the desert sun, not seen again. To this day nobody knows what had happened to him, but he returned two months later and is now the main comedic one of the Barrens. kyd was a pretty cool guy... nothing special though.some badgewhore addicted to Disputed galaxy and Platform Racer. Exodus, Chapter 1 As the trolls became greater, and greater and the Mods were disappearing it was apparent the Barrens was dying. There were a brave few, though, that tackled this problem. They set out to make a newer, better, chat. In all reality, the chat was probably never made, and if it was, the trolls of the Barrens would have flocked there to spite it for challenging the All Mighty Greg by building a self proclaimed "better chatroom". The Prophet of the Barrens never came when it was needed. But, we do know the names of these 4 later Prophets, Joboman, Fox2, and the Prophets of Cthulhu: XxJuDaSxX and Jujitsu788 (Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!).As stated in the above chapters, the Barrens Chat, while not as bad as it used to be, still needs chemo to get rid of all the newfags. Exodus, Chapter 2 Failing to find new territory, the prophets set up a new and sacred club. Known only to the outsiders as "The Kongregation of Extraordinary Barreners" they have decided never to accept anyone new, and this policy has prevented newfags perpretrating "The cool club". This is unfair No one gives a goddamn fuck. All was well and good for a while, until evil once again struck the land. The KEB was spilt, members lax, and lo the land was flooded with trolls and newfags. What was totally sad like was the permanent departure of Dabestman, who was a mighty troll smiter and a general badass. He will be missed. And then, well, nothing really happened. Exodus, Chapter 3 There was a period of dark shit. Nothing really happened, the knights hung around, and people were there, but nothing interesting ever really occured. Until one day, the worst happened. Marbles312, the famous anti-christ returned. Under the ever so cunning guise of Marbles313 (oh so cunning, i can't get over how cunning he was) he returned for about two hours and just plain pissed off everyone. Fortunatly, Boometh, Fox2 and Karfolian were online. Fox2, recognising his mortal foe, accused him and unmasked the evil lord. Boometh then began to recount the evil deeds he had perpertrated to the people, and then, with a cry of rage, Marbles realised his evil plans had been foiled. The noobs of the room cryed "oh yeah i remember him lollopwnt1!!11" and turned on him. And so, marbles' attempt to regain e-peen were destroyed in one fell swoop. We can but wait for the day where we smite him in his final form. Common Users and Heroes. KakkoiiBishounen(Ex-Moderator and EPICness) Greg (Administrator, never talks about anything except WoW; Also god of Gregism) Elfnow (are being loving teh kitteh talkz :3) ShnishX (Just here for the lulz) Crump12(Super-awesome-sexy ninja. DISREGARD THAT I SUCKS COCKS) XCrackinupX (Lurking troll, is Chuck Norris Bruce Lee in female form.) XxJuDaSxX (Sadistic masochist---- Also cuddly bunny ^^) Jujitsu788 (Can taste shapes.) Rothycat (Moderator and official "Cat of the Barrens", also was a cat in the royalty period, before she was modded) Sheensghost(Modcaller and famous as one of the older users of the chat) SevenofSpades (Moderator) CommanderSaNtA (Moderator) chip256 (Moderator who paints churches and says "sorry ladies, I gotta paint this church") Fox2 (Watch out for your self esteem around this man) Joboman (asskissing troll.) Dabestman (RIP man, RIP) Suisesekii (Super coolio DISREGARD THAT I SUCKS COCKS Suisesekii is manbitch for all eternity. If you see him in barrens chat, refer to him as manbitch, and only manbitch.) WahooWarrior (Whiny bitch now known as fayt2; Originated in The War Room and followed some chick) Boometh (Also known as deepthroat) Rockdalf Gzork KingKyd (Also famous and older) Redsnake LynxFox(is in love with Elfy and Zorks, otherwise known as Polythene Pam. Also, Trisha's dad.) DTKSilhouette (Rarely seen nowadays) ojad0 (part-time crossdresser) DTKHatTrick (The Obi-Wan to Silhouette's Luke, but more like DTKs alt profile HatTrick was a 2007'er, Silhouette was a 2008'er.) Uzzbuzz (someone who almost never talks in Barrens, but is almost always there =D ) Galaxy_Angel LazyDevil (Super awesome and so so sexy) THGirl (cutie) bobbert4ever (is Hawt ^_^) MnMz4L1F3: (Hates mudkips. Loves torchics. Does not enjoy rap music.) redead1816 (ALSO does not like mudkips.) Kableble (Just lost the game) Pyrojr06 (Disappeared between Dec. 2007 to April 2009, but seen at June 13,2009) HGunner70 (Got hacked. Got Banned after because of the hacker. It has said the he had put a link to PORN. Well. The ORIGINAL user of HGunner made another one with it's new lesson. Called HGunner_70. ) HGunner_70 (Old and some kinda famous, Barrens Chat Show Admin/Staff, writer, artist) yawn89 (he said that he was in the chat room for a year straight! He has the right to be here. Well, not that I believe) Cutyourself (M.I.A. Since Mute Mafia Family Entered) Bassium (Resident meta-gamer.) Blaze8902 (MIA-switched to The_Krakken) Badge_hunter (A guy who is totally cramping Bassium's style. Doesnt even hunt badges..) ilytrisha ( has a uke named Ukey. Also, she has haters. is a whore is really weird. ) Richard91( born from the ashes of barrens ) eyeliner_love(Is just pure awesome; Originated in The War Room -- Followed WahooWarrior) ketchupyoshi(Ex-Barrener and GREGCALLER!) MindHacker (Furry who internet loves MonkeyGirl or some shit) Siress(Old lolcat) CJCommando(Should have been added here a very long time ago) MonkeyGirl(Magic) QueenofLands (Queer of royalties.) Nicklol(One of the best Barreners EVAR!) KimeKo(Princess to Boom before being overthrown but has his MSN) NathRoxxCo(Spammed Kongregate with OVER 9000 alts) Musketgamer(RPer and ladies man) xFreakx (One of the more famous Barreners) SixShotSin (Troll Smiter) MekaMeka (Shouldn't be here because he doesn't really care) Karfolian (Stop editing this faggots.) Chewmungadunga (Hawt Noob of barrens) ''CRUMP WAS 'ERE ^____________^ <------------------------------------------ '' ^ ^ thegods326: (Known as 'Alice' in Barrens, tends to glomp. Told that it is fun to pick on her.) Mute Mafia Family: MuteBoometh, MutemuteBoometh, Mute3XBoometh, Mute HGunner_70) Mute Younglink224. Warning: They are wanted. They're part of the Most wanted people in Barrens Chat. ***NEW POLICY ON TROLLS*** ''' TITS OR THENGTFO!! CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF THE BARRENS IS NOT /b/. DON'T MESS WITH THE BARRENERS OR YOU GET PWNED. '''Finding Mankrik's Wife. (A map of the Barrens) The Barrens is a notoriously confusing place, especially when trying to find Mankrik's Wife. Who is located somewhere in a hut in the Southern Barrens, oh, and by the way, she's dead. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners